1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle which moves by wheels or the like, and particularly to an inverted pendulum type vehicle which includes a seat provided on a vehicle body for supporting an occupant seated thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as an inverted pendulum type vehicle of the type described, for example, an inverted pendulum type vehicle is known which includes a lower frame to which a driving wheel and an actuator apparatus for driving the driving wheel are assembled and a post frame electrical component accommodated therein and extending upwardly from an upper end of the lower frame. A seat for supporting an occupant thereon is mounted on a seat frame which projects to the front side from the post frame (refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-63242
Incidentally, in the conventional inverted pendulum type vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned hereinabove, it seems appropriate to provide, in order to adjust the height of the seat face in response to the physique (stature or the like) of the occupant, a lifting apparatus of the cylinder type such as a gas spring with a lock. However, in a configuration wherein an electrical component is accommodated in a post frame as in the prior art of Patent Document 1 mentioned hereinabove, it is necessary to dispose the lifting apparatus separately from the post frame. Therefore, the configuration gives rise to a problem that it increases the size of the vehicle body.